


The Detective and The Devil

by Bonky_bornes



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beethoven, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy, Lucifer is sad, Snuggling, Wings, lucifer is a drama queen but who didn't know that, music fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonky_bornes/pseuds/Bonky_bornes
Summary: Chloe helps an angsty Lucifer though his emotions about his wings.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Detective and The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> listen to Beethoven's 32nd piano sonata in C minor when Lucifer starts to play.

The wind shuddered as he sat by the edge of his balcony. Lucifer had never been the type to dwell on emotions, despite what his father’s book might imply. The detective had been peppering him with questions about his odd behavior throughout the day, he was not one to miss out on the innuendos as he had been as of late.

“You should really lock your door.” A voice called from across the room. “Someone dangerous could get in.”

Lucifer scoffed.

“More dangerous than the devil?” He attempted a half-hearted joke.

“You’d be surprised.” She sat next to him, their feet hanging on the balcony side by side. “You gonna tell me what’s wrong?” Chloe asked. 

He leaned his forehead up against the railing, giving a heavy sigh at the question he knew he had to answer.

“I’d rather not.” He answered.

“That’s too bad.” She quipped back. “You know I’m gonna pull it out of you either way, right?”

Lucifer nodded solemnly. "Of course."

“My wings,” He started, “They’re back.” That one confession was enough for the devil to need a distraction. He rose to his feet, slipping them through the bars of the railing, and made his way to the piano. His fingers moved quickly and subtly, starting the melody of Beethoven’s piano sonata #32 in C minor. 

It was a dreary tune, one that sounded as though the clouds were gathering, getting ready to cast rain upon the nearest inconvenience.

“Beethoven has always been my favorite,” Lucifer continued as the music started to pick up. The two shared a smile as the music got brighter. “Though he was quite a bastard.” 

“Something you share then, especially when you’re being evasive.” The detective stated, taking a place on the bench next to her partner when he slid over a bit.

The devil concentrated on the harder parts now arriving, closing his eyes when he got to the lighter parts that he loved so much.

“Mm, quite.” Lucifer agreed. “I tried to get rid of the bloody things, but every time they come back.” He clarified as the music loudened a bit, his emotions reflecting through it. 

“Get rid of them?”

“Maze’s curved daggers usually do the trick.” Chloe’s breath halted, her heart dropping into her stomach, the music allowing it to stay there.

“You mean-”

“Yes, detective.” 

“Lucifer!” She exclaimed.

“What?” He shot back, wondering why it had been such a big deal to her. “I hate the things, why would I be forced keep them?”

“What if I said the same thing about my legs?” The music stopped short.

“Well that’s hardly a limb that you can spare, darling!” 

“They’re still a part of you.” She reasoned. Lucifer picked up the music at a softer part of the song.

They continued sitting in silence for a minute, as he savored the softer notes the piano played. The fact that the notes were easier to play made Lucifer think about her words for a moment or two, the bolder notes repulsing the thoughts away intermittently.

“Have you talked to Linda about it?” 

“No.” He answered shortly, “This is between me and my father. He’s trying to irritate me, and it’s working.”

"Why let him?"

"You can't stop him from doing anything." Lucifer scoffed once more.

"You could embrace your wings. Show him that they aren't his, they're yours." The detective suggested. 

He snapped his fingers, willing the piano to play without him as he poured a glass of wine for himself. Lucifer held the it up to Chloe, offering one to her while she stared at the piano intently. She turned back when she saw the movement of his hand and took the glass willingly. 

"In all the years I've been on this earth for, you think I didn't try that?"

"Haven't you only been here for like, six years."

"Oh, who's counting? It feels like an eternity anyways." He answered dramatically. 

The pair sat on his couch, changing locations for the second time that night. Chloe shivered, catching Lucifer's attention. His face softened as he pulled a large sherpa lined blanket from the bin next to him and draped it over her gently. The couch was in front of the large, open doors to the balcony. They brought in fresh air and sounds of the city, which Lucifer thanked them for. 

The fuzzy maroon robe Lucifer was wearing shifted to reveal his angry red, cold skin. She wasn't aware of how long he had been out on the balcony before she arrived, but it had been long enough for his body to protest the conditions. Chloe returned the favor, scooching along the couch until she reached a point where the blanket would cover them both. He smiled at her as she flung half of the blanket over his lap, snuggling up to him slightly so it could cover them both. 

The detective knew she couldn't do much to make things better for the devil, so they sat. It was them, the blanket, and the sounds of the city. If only for a while.


End file.
